El Malo The Bad one
by xoxoSandraa
Summary: You, the princess; him, the fool that gives grief And although I do not appear to be the blue prince I am your love and your dilemma. Summary at the end of the Story.


**I know I really shouldn't be writing this and I should be focusing on my other stories but, yeah I kinda really had to get this story out. LOL! **

**_Disclaimer_****, I do not own Vampire Diaries, Aventura or anything but well my descriptions lol. The song used for this is a spanish song called El Malo. I suggest watching the video since this story is basically the video except well in english so yeah. hope you like it and give me feedback (btw I'm Dominican sooo I love this song lol) :D oh and its ALL HUMAN and NO EDWARD! thank you and translations to the song will be at the end of the story, I'll translate what the characters are saying it'll be next to the phrase, anyways enjoy!**

There's a man and 2 others with him standing at the corner. A young man walks up to the handsome bunch and switches the money for weed. An undercover cop see the exchange and jumps off his bike and chases after the drug dealers. The cop calls for back up and the 3 drug dealers were arrested against the fence. Bella see Damon being arrested and yells out for him, two cops stop her from going and she's struggling to get to him. We see Damon give Bella an "I'm sorry" look.

**_5 Years Later_**

_El te da su amor tu duermes con dudas_

_ahora ves que la costumbre_

_no es lo que aparenta ser..._

"It is what it is, you love me and I love you" Says Damon

"No, your wrong" I breathe out

"Have you missed me?" He says putting his hand on the glass wall separating us.

"Im not going to come see you anymore" I said my voice shaking full of nervousness and sadness, I look down, too nervous to look at him.

"Your fucking lying! Look at me? Tell me you don't love me" he yells out slamming his hand on the glass.

"You can't love me from here! You never have! You Never Have!" I yell out tears streaming down my face, my hand hitting the glass window repeatedly.

"I've made mistakes" he says calmly

"Mistakes?"

"Si, si errores, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con amor, its been a disaster but I've always loved you." (_Translation- Yes, yes mistake but that doesnt have anything to do with love)_

"Stop, stop" I finally choke out.

"Dique no me amas"_(tell me you don't love me) _he whispers through the phone

"no, no" I says shaking my head repeatedly, hoping he finally gets the message that this is hurting me on the inside.

"I don't love you" I whisper out, not believing those words actually came out of my mouth. Is it true? Do I not love him anymore? Every bone in my body is telling me to stay but my mind is saying leave him.

He just looks at me, heartbroken, as if he can't believe it either. He finally takes his hand off the glass and sits back in his chair.

I stand up, dust off my black dress, put my sunglasses on and walk out the prison slowly.

_Es tan sincero...contrario a mis defectos que no dejas de querer._

_Tu seras la Cinderela,, el el tonto que da pena_

_Y aunque yo no sea un principe azul_

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que las novelas soy el malo con una virtud_

Bella walks out of the prison crying as hard as can be.

Damon is sitting in his jail cells reminicing.

_Flashback_

_"Damon, you really shouldn't be smoking." _

_"Come on amor, you know I love you, but i need my smokes" he chuckles grabbing onto her waist as she's taking off her sunglasses. _

_"Why you always do that? Every time you call me amor, my insides get all mushy" Bella whines out. _

_"Porque eso es la verdad, I love you" _

_He kisses her while he's on his bike holding onto her as is someone might take her away_

_End of Flashback_

_El no entiendo el procedimiento cuando y como darte un beso_

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil que te eleva hasta el exceso_

_Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro_

_Tendrias que volver a nacer_

_Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el_

Bella meets Stefan outside her apartment, Damon's younger brother. Bella's been dating him for a month now, and she thinks she's loves him not knowing that she's just going to break his heart.

Stefan goes up to Bella and kisses her but, _it doesn't feel the same, I miss Damon, his kisses were always filled with want and excitement whereas Stefan is always gentleness and want. _

_No tiene la tactica adeacuada para arracarme de tu pecho..._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces.. sigo siendo tu dueno..que me pregunte como te conquiste  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel..no basta los modales y ser fiel..si tu deliras por el malo que te herisa la piel._

_Flashback_

Damon walking with Bella to her apartment, some guy checks out Bella and Damon get a little rifled up. He turns around and calls him out on it. Damon start a fight, Bella is yelling and trying to push Damon away to get him to turn around and walk away. "Come on, mira _(look)_, just because he did that doesn't mean anything, I love you, tu solo tu _(you, only you)" _Bella says grabbing onto his face holding him by the chin.

_Tu seras la Cinderela,, el el tonto que da pena  
Y aunque yo no sea un principe azul  
Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que las novelas soy el malo con una virtud..._

_El no entiendo el procedimiento cuando y como darte un beso  
Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil que te eleva hasta el exceso  
Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro  
Tendrias que volver a nacer  
Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el_

We see Damon and the other 2 drug dealers working out in the prison courtyard. There's a fight going on near Damon and him being the good guy tries to break up the fight. When the guy tries to fight with Damon, he just walks away, thinking of Bella and how dissapointed she'll be if she hears of how he is in lockdown because he was in a fight.

_No tiene la tactica adeacuada para arracarme de tu pecho..._

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces.. sigo siendo tu dueno..que me pregunte como te conquiste  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel..no basta los modales y ser fiel..si tu deliras por el malo que te herisa la piel_

Stefan finally decides to take the next step and buy him and Bella a new house to live in. Every night Bella thinks of Damon, and how he used to hold her tight in his arms, how she used to feel so safe, as if nothing could happen to her.

Stefan carries Bella into the new house and lays her down on the couch where he kisses Bella with all his might.

After 8 Years

Damon walks out the prison, Bella pulls into the parking lot with a Lexus and look at him with a smile.

"Well? Mi amor, are you coming?" she says smiling at him with love in her eyes.

Damon stares at her then finally, he gets into the car and kisses her. "Te amo mi amor, mi corazon" _(I love you my love, my heart) _He chuckles as she's driving and just looks at her, refusing to take his eyes off her, afraid she might disappear right before his eyes.

_El te da su amor tu duermes con dudas_

_ahora ves que la costumbre_

_no es lo que aparenta ser_

_Es tan sincero...contrario a mis defectos que no dejas de querer._

**Ok, so you don't get confused, Damon and Bella have been on and off for yearws before her went to jail. When he went to jail Bella left him after 5 years and thinks she loves his brother. After a year of being with Stefan she finally realizes she doesn't love Stefan and it will always be Damon. So Bella waits for Damon and after 7 years she picks Damon up from the prison because she knew from his friend that he was getting out. (Translation to the song is on the bottom) hoped you liked it :)**

_He gives you his love yet you sleep with doubts  
Now you see that what you were acustomed to is not what it appears to be.  
It is sincere, contrary(even though) I have my defects(flaws)  
but I'm still the bad one that you can't stop yourself from wanting._

_You, the princess; him, the fool that gives grief  
_

_And although I do not appear to be the blue prince_

_I am your love and your dilemma (problem)  
Just the same as the Novelas (Soap Operas)  
I am the bad one with a virtue(goal)_

_He doesn't understand the procedure of how and when to give a kiss  
I on the other hand encounter the key point that elevates you till the excess  
_

_You can't even imagine that mysterious pact with your soul and your brain  
_

_You would have to be born again to see if in another life you'll love him_

_I do not have the correct tactics to the earrings? of your chest._

_I can fail you a thousand times and i'll still be your owner.  
Yet ask me how to win you over? And if I write my tricks down on paper. With no manners and just being faithful you still yearn for me, the bad one, who caresses your skin._

_(Listen to the words, of Romeo)_

_You, the princess; him, the fool that gives grief  
And although I do not appear to be the blue prince  
I am your love and your dilemma (problem)  
Just the same as the Novelas (Soap Operas)  
I am the bad one with a virtue (goal)_

_He doesnt understand the procedure of how and when to give a kiss  
I on the other hand encounter the key point that elevates you till the excess  
You can't even imagine that mysterious pact with your soul and your brain  
You would have to be born again to see if in another life you'll love him_

_I do not have the correct tactics to the earrings? of your chest._

_I can fail you a thousand times and I'll still be your owner.  
Yet ask me how to win you over? And if I write my tricks down on paper. With no manners and just being faithful you still yearn for me, the bad one, who caresses your skin._

_He gives you his love yet you sleep with doubts  
And I'm still the bad one, that you can't stop yourself from wanting._


End file.
